The Chronicles of SaintDevil
by forgottenmoonlight
Summary: AU: Things are getting hairy in LA. Angel has just taken over Wolfram and Heart and his slowly losing it. While two young girls enter his world, looking for closure, are making it a living hell.


Title: The chronicles of the Saint/Devil  
  
Summary; Two girls pop up into Angel Investigations life. Connor is no longer around; don't worry for all the Connor lovers he'll be back. As Connor was raised in another dimension and now lives with the family that Angel got him. Anna exists in all dimensions but Rose is from a different dimension where instead of Connor being born it was her. Instead of being kidnapped and thrown into an alternative dimension, her Uncle Doyle advises Angel, her father to give her up for adoption. In her world, its much like the LA of the Angel we now and love, but the Angel in that world is dead. And Rose wants revenge.  
  
As/N: This is a complete AU written by between forgottenhavok and MoonlightPhenoix3. sometimes she writes it and sometimes I do... We'll be your guides in the demonic, twisted minds of two dead poets. Soo.... enjoy. waves  
  
Chapter1: Poor kid, didn't see it coming.  
  
( last night)  
  
" Dude, why are we doing this?" a girl asked, purple streaks in her long flowing blonde hair whipping across her face, hiding her sparkly blue eyes.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The driver answered. The twisted sick green eyes snapped.  
  
"Look, he's not the one. The one who did this to you is in another world another dimension. Why do we have to come here?"  
  
"Because, I said I had to. We didn't have to go anywhere. I need closure."  
  
The nameless blonde beauty shook her head. She looked at her friend with her untrusting eyes, her cynical attitude, and whip-like brown red hair.  
  
The black slick convertible raced down the LA streets flying past the hookers, whores, demons, and homeless without much of a glance from either of its passengers.  
  
"Rose," the blonde girl spoke with calm, looking behind her, "We've got company." She motioned to the sirens behind her.  
  
Rose, pursed her small cracked lips together. She pulled over to the side of the road.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" she hissed at Rose.  
  
Rose rolled her eyes at the blonde one. "Look Anna. I have some pent up aggression... And Doyle always tells me to take that aggression out. And I will. Now, at this very moment."  
  
" Yeah, but Doyle didn't say to do that on innocent people," she said in a very smartass sort of way.  
  
Rose, smiled looking straight ahead of her. Listening to the footsteps of the police man as he approached. "Don't worry love," her smile grew wider and she turned to face Anna. "I won't kill him."  
  
The police officer at that moment came up to the side of the car.  
  
Rose smiled an almost delicious smile, batted her eyes and looked up at the officer. Almost looking pretty for once. "Is there a problem, officer?"  
  
(This morning at Wolfram and Heart)  
  
" So," Fred looked at Wes with interest. "Is it a demon? Are we going to have to get our ass kicking boots on?"  
  
The fearless leader walked in at that moment, "Ass kicking boots? Really? Is there a demon? I got some new ones in blue."  
  
"Yeah," Fred said. "I got a new pair too. They're pink."  
  
"Now, you might want to go with the latest style," Wes answered in his beautiful British accent. "But personally there's nothing better than good old fashion black."  
  
"Did I hear something bout ass kicking boots? Must be a sale going on somewhere? Cause I got a pair too." Gunn laughed as he walked into the large lobby. He propped his foot on the couch and pulled a pant leg up to show a laced up black boot. "Ain't nothing like classic black."  
  
Wes humphed at both Angel and Fred. "Can we please stick to the subject?"  
  
Harmony perked up, "don't worry Wes. The reports on the incident are in Angel's office."  
  
" Thank you Harm," he gestured towards the door, "Shall we?"  
  
"Yeah, sure why not," Fred said entering the office followed by the others and Harmony.  
  
"So what do our sources say?" Angel asked sitting at the head of the table.  
  
A screen lowered down and pictures showed a man with a short crew cut beaten to a bloody pulp in a hospital bed, hooked to an IV of morphine.  
  
"This is Officer Jonathen Heryek, he's on the LAPD. Last night he was attacked-"  
  
"By a demon, " Gunn finished.  
  
"No... That's what so strange about it, according to him. It was done by a girl. 17 or 18 maybe."  
  
"What sorta weapon did she use?" Angel asked taking a sip of his blood.  
  
"None that we know of. Lorne will give you the man's full account when he arrives." he finished then pointed to his upper lip. "Angel, you got a little."  
  
Angel wiped his upper lip and licked the blood off his finger.  
  
The door open and Lorne appeared. He was shaking green head sadly. " poor kid... Poor, poor kid. Didn't even see it coming." He leaned against the door frame. There was a pained look in his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Fred asked, her lips pulling down in a frown.  
  
Lorne shook his head again stepping to the front of the room. "The poor kid. Even if he lives...... he'll wake up to nightmares for the rest of his life."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He says he saw a saint. And this saint was with a devil. The only thing is that this saint and devil were together. They were friends... He was pulling this car over for speeding. There were two girls in the vehicle," he held his head between his hands. " One was a red head, she was dark, just dark... There wasn't any light in her... And the other was a blonde. A saint he said. This thing of pure light to him. He came by the driver's side. He figured it was just some teenagers having a late night ride. He was going to let them off with a warning. A warning... uh. The red head asked him if she could help him. She opened her door knocking him off his feet. She got out and she started to ... to... she hurt him bad. He remembered hearing screams. And he saw things..."  
  
Wes leaned forward, "What sorta things?"  
  
"Umm, he saw a girl in chains, it was all in black and white. He felt himself get cut up with hooks, slapped, beaten.... raped, "he swallowed hard. " Everything was just so painful.... His eyes were open. He kept seeing the look on the girl's face. Like she didn't really know what she was doing, but she was, she was doing it.... The blonde kept screaming... She was screaming at the girl to stop... To stop hurting him. He and the blonde were both crying. The red head was... the red head just kept going... Then the blonde said a name. He guessed it was the red heads name. She stopped. It felt like an eternity to him, but he said probably lasted a few minutes. Five tops... Even when she stopped he could see these images ... These images of hell.... He swears it was hell. And when she was done , she got up and lit a cigarette.. She leaned against the door of the car... She said something. It kinda sounded like an apology. The other girl came over and held him. She was crying.... That's all he knows.... that's all he really remembers. Well he remembers a lot more but I'm not going to go into the details of his own personal hell dreams now."  
  
Angel nodded. "Thanks Lorne... Now the question is what are we going to do about this?"  
  
"We can have a patrol out there at all times. Make sure that no one else gets done the same."  
  
"I have a distinct feeling that a couple of our men will make them stop if that's what they're really intent on doing," we put in dryly.  
  
Fred nodded. "I agree, they seem really angry... Or at least one of them is." She looked down.  
  
"Yeah," Harmony agreed. "I'd hate to see the red head when she was PMS- ing."  
  
"That's a lovely sentiment."  
  
"Shut up Gunn."  
  
Lorne shook his head. "Poor kid, didn't even see it coming."  
  
(Last night)  
  
Rose got off the officer. Fist in mid air, she loosened her grip. She looked at Anna, whose eyes were sparkling wet with tears. She leaned against the car. She pulled out a cig and lit it. She blew out smoke. She looked back at the officer.  
  
Anna now on her knees next to him, holding him as he cried.  
  
Rose laughed bitterly. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
Anna turned around and shoot Rose a look.  
  
Rose shook her head. "You saw that girl.. That was me. My own personal hell. I went through that ever since I was put in to foster care. ... I'm sorry you got that stuck in your head now. It wasn't supposed to be like that."  
  
She took another big drag from her cig. She went over to the patrol car and got on the radio. "Officer down at 57th... I'd get here quick."  
  
She got out of the car, a wind picked up and her hair flew around her face.  
  
Anna's flying behind her like a beautiful purple, blonde cape.  
  
"Come on Anna. They'll be here soon. Let's go."  
  
Anna kissed the officer's forehead and whispered something in his ear. She smoothed his hair away from his bloody face.  
  
She got up and go tin the car, Rose sliding into the driver's seat.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," Anna said in almost a whisper.  
  
Rose blew a smoke ring in the officer's direction. "Don't tell me what I shouldn't do and what I should. I know I'm a monster. Don't need to be reminded." She started up the car and turned the radio on loud.  
  
Anna whispered again in a voice Rose couldn't hear. "You're not a monster."  
  
A/N Ok its Moonlight's turn now... so ... yea. 


End file.
